Family
by Umiki
Summary: NarutoSM No matter what he said to everyone, his true wish was always his greatest secret. Fortunatly, souls don't need ears to hear a heart-felt wish. Especially one from a child who rightly deserved it.


Umiki: Hello minna! I know that some of you are waiting for my other fics to update, demo I needed to get this idea out of my head before I could continue with my other stuff.

As usual, I own neither Naruto nor Sailor moon.

Family

Umiki

"The human soul is a curious thing.

So many have interpretations of what a soul is yet there is no ultimate definition of a soul. To some it is the spiritual essence of their existence, or a description of something important to a specific person, and others saw it simply as a figment of explaining what cannot be explained.

Its function for existing was just as stretched and twisted as the theories of what it was.

However, there was one thing that was absolute about the human soul.

Be the soul strong or weak, good or evil, if a reason for its existence became strong enough, it would move the stars to complete its purpose." (Unknown)

/(Start)/

The darkness was everywhere.

There was no sound, no sight, and no life.

Time did not exist within this place yet any creature entering this place would be able to feel time go on.

And yet within this seemingly unending place, a single thread of hair lay on what could be considered the floor. This was unusual, for nothing entered or exited this place.

The hair suddenly quivered as whispers of something filled the air. The place waited, listening for what this newcomer had to say.

"_I……..family……I…..want….family……I…want….a…family…..I want a family!"_

A family: a group of people who live, eat, and sleep together while forming emotional attachments between the members of the group.

_The whispers had grown in intensity till they were shouts. "I want a family! I __**w**__an__**t**__ a fa__**mi**__ly! __**I want a family!!**_

Is this what you want? Do you not wish for ultimate power or respect?

"_**I WANT A FAMILY!!"**_

Very well. If this is what you desire than you shall have it.

The darkness soon disappeared as light filled the place.

(Elsewhere within the spiritual plane)

For the first time since being sealed by the Yondaime Hokage three years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune stirred within his cage. His eyes opened to reveal twin blood-red rubies and as he yawned, many razor sharp teeth were seen. And though the fox had slept for three years straight, it only took him a moment to notice that he was not alone in his part of his jailor's mind.

Looking to the door, he saw that the figure standing there was faceless, genderless, and wore no cloths. It was just a humanoid figure made of what looked like white flesh. However, Kyuubi was not ignorant about what it was and what it meant for it to be here.

"_Kyuubi no Kitsune, Lord of the Bijuu, and prisoner of the ningen Uzumaki Naruto, I have been given a purpose that can be beneficial to you should you agree to the terms."_ The humanoid figure stated emotionlessly.

Kyuubi nodded. "**I am listening High One.**" he said respectfully.

"_In exchange for you becoming the father of your jailor, the space in which you are sealed shall be re-shaped to fit the needs of one such as yourself. This shall serve to give you more freedom than you would ever have due to the seal and it will serve to give you some form of revenge."_

Kyuubi blinked and silently asked with his eyes to explain. _"The one who sealed you is dead yes, but his son, your jailor, still lives. It is a trait for humans to group someone's strength based on who their parents were, as such when the child grows stronger if he uses __**your**__ teachings instead of your sealer's…"_

Kyuubi smirked with as much mischievous malice as his kind was reputed for. He saw where this was going and had to admit that it was a good opportunity. If taking the gaki in would make the hairless monkey who dared to stand in his way roll even a little in his grave, then so be it. Who knows, he may be even able to make the people of the infernal village wish they had died by his hand instead of leaving their fates in the hands of the boy.

Looking at the spirit with determination he said, "**Give me a living arrangement that will suit me and you have a deal. Although there is one thing that I would like to ask of you…**"

The figure intercepted the youkai, "_I already know of her, she will be the mother for the child. It will take at least six human hours to bring her here though; so I suggest you prepare for both her and the boy's arrival._"

Kyuubi nodded and just as the figure was about to completely vanish, it added, "_You may want to take a good look at the boy's physical appearance. What you see will shock you."_

With that, the figure went off to wherever it needed to go and a hologram of Naruto appeared before the fox demon. He stared at the image for a few minutes before what he saw clicked together.

Let it be known that it took a human hour's worth of time for the stupefied and furious demon to stop cursing and praising whatever Kami had chosen **this** boy to be his jailer over all others.

(Later that night)

Within the orphanage of Konoha, a small shivering figure could be seen in a corner of one of the back rooms. The figure was that of a small boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. His name was Uzumaki Naruto and he was once again suffering from the abuse of the orphanage caretakers.

He was clad in only an old shirt large enough to work as both day and night wear and had a torn, dirty blanket to use as a shield from the cold night air.

He was too young to understand what was going on around him completely, but he understood enough to realize that staying out of his caretaker's way meant less beatings. Because of that he had taken to sleeping in the older part of the building where no one went.

Here he could dream of being happy with a mom and dad and living in a comfy, warm house. Here he didn't have to pretend to smile.

Curling up into a ball, he relaxed his body and forced his mind to sleep.

/ (Naruto's mind)\\\\\\\\\\\

The sound and feel of the wind blowing the grass surrounding him made him open his eyes in confusion. Sitting up, he looked around to find himself in the middle of a valley with mountains on two sides and an ocean not far away. There were trees and flowers of all sorts scattered around the valley and the sound of sea birds could be heard in the distance.

"_I see that you are awake Uzumaki Naruto."_ an emotionless voice stated.

Nearly snapping his neck, he turned to look at the _obviously_ not human figure standing ten feet away. The figure continued as if nothing was wrong. _"You are probably wondering where you are and why you are here." _At this Naruto nodded slowly, experience telling him to be careful around this stranger. _"The answer is simple, we are in your mind and I brought you here. Before you say anything, let me explain." _Naruto closed his mouth and nodded before sitting down.

The figure continued, _"This is your mind, however this particular scenery was molded by myself as part of a deal. The rest of your mind was left alone. As to why I brought you here, it was to fulfill your wish."_ Naruto stared at the figure with confusion and puzzlement. He never made any wish…did he? The figure seemed to sense this.

"_Your wish was to have a family was it not? You do not need to verbally say what your heart's greatest desire is for someone to hear it."_

Naruto gazed at the figure with disbelief and a little hope. So far the person hadn't done anything to prove him dangerous but still…

"**That's where I come in. Or to be more to precise, this is where we come in.**" a strong voice boomed. Spinning in a 180 (1) Naruto was presented with a sight he would never forget for the rest of his life.

There, standing in all his glory, was the demon that had nearly destroyed his village three years ago. However, around his neck was a simple necklace consisting of a string holding a white hooped stone. Suddenly the sound of laughter was heard coming from Kyuubi's head.

"I think you scared him koishii (2). Not a very good first impression."

The Kyuubi's eyes shifted to look at the dot of a person on top of his head. "**And you need to get off my head.**"

"I've waited two millennium for you to visit me in the Afterlife koishii. Understandably I was in a place you would have to fight to get to, but even a simple letter would have sufficed. So I intend to stick close to you for a while weather you like it or not." the female voice replied stiffly. If Kyuubi could have shown annoyance at the female sitting on his head, the female probably would have laughed again.

All Naruto could do was stare at the two, having a hard time excepting that a supposedly dead youkai was standing before him.

"_Kyuubi, if you would take on a more human-like shape so that this can be settled soon." _the figure half-asked, half-demanded. The Kyuubi nodded and shifted into a human with ruby hair reaching his feet, whisker marks similar to his own and was wearing a blue hamaka and haori 

with light lavender flames on the front of the chest. The necklace was still in place and he was notably barefoot.

What caught Naruto's instant attention was the woman standing next to Kyuubi. It wasn't that she was overly beautiful or stood out in some way no, what had caught his attention was the fact that she could be mistaken for an older, female version of him. Kyuubi noted the boy's interest in his companion.

"**Uzumaki Naruto, it would be more proper to introduce myself formally. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, my real name something even I have forgotten in my time on this Earth. And this-**" motioning to the woman, "**is my human wife, Usagi.**"

Before Naruto could reply to that, Usagi decided to bring him the ultimate shock, "I am also your ancestor from your mother's side."

Naruto's jaw dropped so low that it rested on the ground. This could not be real, this was only a dream.

Usagi seemed to read his mind as she giggled. "You'll see the family resemblance when you finally get a picture of your mother or any from her family. Just ask the old man who checks up on you from time to time. As far as I know, most of my descendents have my blue eyes and my forgiving nature. The red hair comes from him." She said, pointing at the frowning demon at the last sentence.

Naruto's jaw closed with a click as he just stared at the two. He could not deny that they both looked sort-of like himself, but still…

"_Uzumaki Naruto." _the figure started, causing Naruto to turn his attention back to it, "_The reason you are here is because, if you accept it, these two will take you in as their son. Due to the fact that they already have blood relations to you, it would not be wrong for them to take you in. So Uzumaki Naruto, will you become the son of your ancestors?"_

Naruto was silent as every memory of suffering in his loneliness played in his eyes, like watching a movie. All of his tears and pleas were ignored by everyone outside, but here in his mind he met three people who acknowledged his existence and were willing to take him in.

For Naruto, the choice was obvious.

He spoke with determination and resolve, "Hai!!"

The realm was silent before Usagi squealed, "Kyaa! Kawaii!! I can't wait to start dressing you up!" Her eyes sparkled with stars as she began to picture all of the cloths she could design for her new son.

Kyuubi face-faulted as a huge sweatdrop hung over his head.

'What was I thinking when I decided to spirit her away from that pompous prince?'

(End)

Thanks to any who like it! I just needed to get this idea out of my head.

1) It means spinning in a 180 degree angle

2) Koishii- an informal way of saying husband

And if you want to get a better picture of Kyuubi's human form, look on my profile. It'll be one of the first things you'll see. But just to let you know the pic is not mine, it belongs to the writer of the fanfic Fox Leaves. I just happen to adore it. Ja!


End file.
